Photo choc
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Quand Tsunade avait obligé Naruto à participer à la dernière action caritative de Kabuto, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... Vraiment pas... UR. NaruSasu.


**Titre **: Photo choc.

**Auteur **: Lilicat

**Rating **: K +

**Pairing **: Naru/Sasu

**Disclamer **: Les personnages et leur histoire appartiennent à Masashi Kishomto, je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

**Résumé : **Quand Tsunade avait obligé Naruto à participer à la dernière action caritative de Kabuto, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça... Vraiment pas... UR. NaruSasu.

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF : écrire en une heure sur le thème : Scandale.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes ou guest seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

**Photo choc. **

Choqué, Naruto fixa Sakura. La jeune femme ne se démonta pas pour autant et argumenta :

\- Bien évidemment, toutes les recettes iraient à l'orphelinat. C'est une bonne idée non ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? tenta-t-il incrédule.

\- Pas du tout, c'est très sérieux.

\- C'est toi qui a eu cette idée complètement débile ?

Sakura fronça les sourcils et gronda :

\- Débile ? C'est toi qui es débile de ne pas voir tout l'intérêt de la chose !

\- A part vous rincer l'oeil, je vois pas quel intérêt ça pourrait avoir ! Je ne te savais pas aussi perverse que Ero-senin ! vociféra Naruto.

\- Ne me compare pas à ce voyeur !

La dispute entre les deux coéquipiers auraient pu se poursuivre indéfiniment si Tsunade n'était pas intervenue.

\- Calmez vous tout les deux ! Premièrement, je trouve cette idée brillante et je l'approuve totalement. Deuxièmement, c'est une idée de Kabuto. Troisièmement, tous les ninjas qui seront choisis seront dans l'obligation de le faire, sinon je vous rétrograde au rang de gennin et ne vous assigne que des missions de rang D !

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi que les mecs ? protesta Naruto.

\- Si tu m'avais écouté jusqu'au bout tu saurais qu'il y en aura deux versions : la version masculine et la version féminine ! rétorqua Sakura.

\- Ah... Bon d'accord j'accepte alors, lança Naruto. Mais j'ai une condition !

\- Laquelle ?

Tsunade et Sakura le fixèrent d'un air sévère alors qu'il souriait à pleine dent, visiblement fier d'avoir trouvé un moyen pour échapper à leur projet.

\- Je veux que Sasuke participe.

Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le brun qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Hors de question, répondit-il platement.

\- Sasuke, tu n'es pas en position pour refuser, fit remarquer Tsunade.

\- Ah ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis même plus ninja, donc vous ne pouvez pas me rétrograder, ni me donner de missions. Donc non, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Si Sasuke le fait pas, moi non plus ! assura Naruto triomphant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, mais ne dit rien de plus. Naruto sourit largement en posant un bras sur les épaules de son ami, sûr de sa victoire.

\- Très bien, soupira Tsunade. Je n'ai pas le choix... Sasuke si tu refuses, je t'envoie finir tes jours dans la prison la mieux gardée de tout le monde ninja !

Naruto perdit instantanément son sourire et se mit à hurler :

\- Mais c'est totalement injuste ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr que si je peux...et je le ferai. C'est pour la bonne cause, Naruto. Alors Sasuke ta réponse ?

Sasuke, les sourcils froncés, fusilla la Hokage du regard avant de lâcher :

\- Ok. Mais... Je refuse de poser seul. Je fais les photos avec Naruto...

\- Vendu, lâcha Tsunade. Sakura, tu as le feu vert. Sai fera les photos... et les modèles sont priés de se trouver ici même dans deux heures ! Allez, filez !

Sur ces mots, elle désigna la porte, incitant ainsi ses quatre visiteurs à quitter les lieux.

Une fois qu'ils furent sorti, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Kabuto avait eu là une idée brillante ! Après la guerre, il avait repris en main l'orphelinat de Konoha, et pour gonfler la trésorerie de l'endroit, il accumulait les actions caritatives. Elle ne savait pas où il avait trouvé l'idée de faire des calendriers avec les ninjas du villages mais franchement c'était bien trouvé. Elle était sûre que cela se vendrait très bien, surtout que les photos seraient des photos de nus.

Elle-même en achèterai sûrement un exemplaire, voir même assisterai à la séance photo. Ne serait-ce que pour assouvir sa curiosité. Un soupir lui échappa à la pensée de Jiraya qui lui aurait été ravi d'une telle initiative et qui aurait sûrement tout fait pour assister au shooting féminin. Peut-être avait-il plus déteint sur elle qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire finalement. Ce calendrier ferait sûrement scandale, mais c'était pour la bonne cause après tout, et elle était prête à faire face aux diverses réclamations sur le sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir cédé aux exigences de Naruto puis de Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Et qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris à eux de faire ça ?! Avaient-ils seulement conscience de l'impact que cette photo pourrait avoir sur leur avenir ? Se massant les tempes, elle posa un regard blasé sur la photo si problématique.

C'était la photo centrale du calendrier, celle du mois de juin. Elle avait été prise dans les ossens, et la vapeur qui entourait les deux jeunes hommes lui donnait un aspect encore plus érotique, si c'était possible vu leur position. Complètement nu, Sasuke se tenait à genoux sur un banc, Naruto derrière lui. Les bras du blond entouraient le torse pâle du brun, l'une des mains masquant habilement l'entrejambe de celui-ci, l'autre posée sur le pectoral gauche d'une manière possessive.

Le bras gauche de Sasuke était relevé, sa main allant se perdre dans la nuque blonde, son autre main se mêlant à celle de Naruto posée sur son bas ventre. Mais ce qui choquait le plus Tsunade, ce qui elle le sentait causerait le plus de scandale c'étaient leurs visages. La tête légèrement baissée pour Naruto et relevée pour Sasuke, les deux jeunes hommes mêlaient leurs langues de façon totalement impudique.

Ce n'était pas un petit bisous chaste ou mignon. Non c'était deux langues sorties de leur antre qui se rencontraient à l'air libre. Et pour en rajouter une couche, les deux modèles fixaient l'objectif d'un regard ouvertement provocateur. La photo en elle-même était très sexy, elle devait bien l'admettre. Tout le problème venait du fait qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, le futur Hokage, et de Sasuke, l'ex-nukenin destitué de son statut de ninja après la guerre.

Par acquis de conscience elle feuilleta rapidement le reste du calendrier, puis le calendirer féminin, et comme elle s'y attendait, les autres photos étaient beaucoup plus sages et bien moins problématiques. Relevant la tête, elle posa un regard désespéré sur Sai qui avoua avec embarras en lui tendant une enveloppe :

\- J'ai mis la plus sage de toutes... les autres sont ici, si vous voulez les voir...

Tsunade prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et la referma rapidement. Effectivement, c'était la plus sage de toutes... Se préparant mentalement aux retombées de tout ceci, elle soupira lourdement et lâcha :

\- Ok. Bon, on laisse comme ça... Mais qu'ils soient dans mon bureau demain matin à la première heure tous les deux ! Je vais devoir affronter une tempête là, pas question que se soit seule ! Ils veulent s'afficher ? Et bien qu'ils se préparent au scandale que ça va causer !

Sur ce elle congédia Sai et sortit une bouteille de Saké. Elle en avait bien besoin pour se remettre. Son regard dériva vers l'enveloppe et elle ne put résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir à nouveau pour mieux regarder les photos. Certes cela ferait scandale ! Certes, ils lui causaient tout un tas d'emmerdements dont elle se serait bien passé ! Certes, ils méritaient des claques pour lui faire un coup pareil ! Mais elle devait bien l'admettre... ils étaient beaux ensemble... et surtout... Ils avaient l'air tellement bien ensemble qu'elle se sentait le force de les soutenir quoiqu'il advienne. Et si cela pouvait causer une crise cardiaque à deux vieux séniles de sa connaissance, elle leur devrait une sacrée chandelle.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les photos des Dieux du stade moi... Bref, ça vous a plu ou pas du tout ? Une petite review pour le dire ?

Lili


End file.
